Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a device and method for controlling a rotator detection sensor for a rotator having run-out, and more particularly to a device and method for controlling a rotator detection sensor to maintain the stability and precision of the sensor.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, a conventional rotator detection sensor is implemented based on the Hall effect or the Magneto-Resistive (MR) effect. In particular, the conventional rotator detection sensor is configured to enable an on or off operation to be performed based on the comparison of a single reference value with a magnetic flux density, which changes based on the tooth form or polarity of a rotator when the rotator rotates. For example the reference value may be experimentally determined in consideration of the air gap between the rotator and the detection sensor, the speed of the rotator, and the like, to improve precision. Additionally, the sensor is configured to operate based on an arbitrarily input reference value for a rapid response after the rotator beings to rotate (a function of True Power On: TPO). The reference value may be set to accomplish high stability and low precision in consideration of the magnetic flux density, which changes based on the air gap.
For example, when a single reference value is used and the rotator has run-out and thus the magnetic flux density is unstable the following operational issues may occur. When the single reference value is high, the stability of a signal may be decreased. When the single reference value is low, the precision of the signal may be decreased.
The matters disclosed in this section are merely for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the disclosure and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that the matters form the related art already known to a person skilled in the art.